RWBY: A push in the right direction
by fireprooflawyer
Summary: Ruby's plan to get closer to Weiss goes wrong and the heiress becomes very angry with Ruby, so Blake takes a very direct method to get the two to kiss and make up (literally). Another RWBY one-shot.


**Authors note: You know that feeling you get when you realise that people are awesome,**

**I log onto the Fanfiction website and check the stats for RWBY: Heavy lifting (my other RWBY fanfic), thinking it would be something like 10, 11 views.**

**And what do I find**

**291 views, 3 favourites and 2 reviews, all in ONE DAY, **

**That to me is AWSOME!**

**So awesome in fact, that I have decided to do another RWBY fanfic.**

**Thank you to those two guests who reviewed Heavy lifting and to these three who favourite it:**

**Chaosdragonedge412**

**Tear of Light**

**athlon2736**

**Anyway, onto the story**

**Enjoy….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

A push in the right direction

_In which Ruby's plan to earn Weiss's affection goes wrong, so Blake decides to lend a hand._

Blake Belladonna sighed and closed her book. She had hoped to spend a nice relaxing evening reading in her dorm, but that was proving to be impossible thanks to her teammates.

It wasn't much of a secret that Ruby Rose had a massive crush on Weiss Schnee; it was obvious to everyone but Weiss herself. The heiress was always cold around other people; she had been given the nickname 'ice queen'.

Yet for some reason that Blake could never quite figure out, the cheerful and clumsy leader of team RWBY had gone and fallen for said 'ice queen'. It completely baffled Blake that someone like Ruby would like someone as cold as Weiss, they were complete opposites.

Still, Blake had never really understood relationships; she preferred to spend her time curled up with a good book as opposed to getting involved in the affairs of other people.

Unfortunately, it looked like she would have to get involved if she wanted some peace and quiet.

Ruby was always coming up with ridiculous plans to try and get closer to Weiss, and up until now they had all failed without serious consequences. But this time it had gone too far and now Weiss was very, very angry.

Ruby's latest plan had been to make cookies for Weiss, and it had been going pretty well, until Weiss had barged into the dorm and demanded to know what Ruby was up to. The poor girl had been so surprised that she had spun around and splattered the heiress with cookie dough.

That had been ten minutes ago, and Weiss was still yelling.

Ruby had sunk back into a corner, and appeared to be trying to make herself as small as possible.

"Do you know how long it's going to take me to get this stuff out of my hair?" thundered Weiss, causing Ruby to whimper like a kicked puppy (**Not that I would know what sound a kicked puppy makes, since I have never kicked a puppy myself) "**I mean seriously, how can you be so clumsy, you are such a dunce."

"I said I was sorry." Came the quiet reply, Ruby's voice was slightly muffled by the fact that she was hiding her face behind her hooded cloak.

"Sorry doesn't clean up this mess, sorry doesn't fix things, sorry isn't good enough."

The heiress was breathing heavily, and her cheeks were tinted red from her anger, her hair was wild and she looked moments away from drawing Myrtenaster and doing something violent.

Blake felt it was probably best that she intervened before the heiress lost it completely.

Weiss was too busy stomping around and yelling to notice Blake drop to the floor and crawl up behind her.

She waited until Weiss was standing in front of Ruby, and slowly got to her feet. Ruby noticed her actions, and gave her a questioning look. Blake place a finger to her lips, and winked at her, the younger girl looked confused, but her attention was refocused on Weiss when the she smacked her upside the head for not paying attention.

Blake raised her hands, squinted at Weiss's back, adjusted her position, and then braced herself against one of the beds.

Yang had once said to her that Weiss and Ruby would make a really cute couple, Weiss just needed a push in the right direction.

Yang probably hadn't meant an actual physical push, but Blake had apparently taken her words to heart.

Blake shoved Weiss, hard. She pushed her in just the right angle to send her fly straight into Ruby's arms, who had stood up to get a better look at what Blake was up to. Not only did their bodies connect, but so did their mouths, (Blake had pushed her hard enough to knock her over, but not hard enough to hurt her) and Weiss Schnee found herself locking lips with Ruby Rose

Weiss was startled to find Ruby actually kissing her, and was even more startled when she found herself kissing her back. All of her previous anger was brushed aside, and she moaned despite herself.

Blake watched all this with a small smile; she had gotten them to be quiet, with the added bonus of helping Ruby get her feelings known to Weiss. Neither of the girls were making any move to break the kiss off, they kept going until they were forced to stop for air.

"I'll just leave you two alone then." Said Blake, she winked at Ruby again, grabbed her book, and promptly left to go to the library.

The two girls slowly separated themselves, Ruby wandered over to Blake's bed and sat down on it, and Weiss just stood there, trying to process what had just happened.

Ruby cleared her throat, her face now bright red "Well that was….. nice." she said timidly, tugging nervously at the edge of her skirt.

Weiss didn't respond, she felt numb, dozens of different emotions crashed around inside her head. She replayed the kiss over and over in her mind, feeling as if she was in a dream.

"Uh Weiss?" said Ruby looking concerned, and Weiss remained where she was, still not responding.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Weiss stirred. She looked straight at Ruby and she smiled at her. She pulled Ruby into a hug, and whispered in her ear "You're such a dunce." She then captured the younger girl's lips with her own, and Ruby presented no resistance.

The cookie dough was forgotten completely, and Blake returned a couple of hours later with Yang in tow to find the two girls fast asleep in each other's arms in Weiss's bed. Both of them were smiling in their sleep, and Blake could not help but agree with Yang:

They did look very cute together.

**Authors note: It was a little short I know, but I like how it ended, nice and simple.**

**You've probably noticed white rose as a reoccurring theme in my RWBY fanfics, I do love those two.**

**That's all from me; I hope to have the next one up soon.**

**As always review and tell me what you think**

**Bye 8)**


End file.
